The pink and blue light of Dance Central
by SYCrewINthe House
Summary: What happens when a blast from the past comes back however ,not knowing what had made them leave? Dr.Tan back but for what? Will they leave again after they've just came back?
1. Malfunctions that brought the past

Coming up with Spanish like names for the SY crew,dont make fun ,

A quick note I renewed the story , thanks to review ... Sooo THANKS! :)

and leave a review , it helps.

-Glitch's POV

"BRO YOU BEST WAKE UP OR I'LL POUR WATER ON YOU !" Mo yells into my ears causing it to bleed .  
"IM UP ,IM UP ! " I stretch out my hands " geez man I can't sleep in peace with you shoutin in ma ear." He laughs then gives a play punch on the back. " The game about to start , and they choose you and Miss Aubrey, so get your behind outta out there." I turn over not wanting to going ,in progress , a bucket of ice showered on me. That woke me right up!" Not cool,bro" I muttered.

Turns out its our favorite crew players , the " SY crew", . It's a group with these two girls,I didn't caught their name but they seem legit . Sure they need a few more practice ,other than that , their great dancers. The tall brown haired curly one, seems to be like mini Miss Aubrey with a hint of Emilia toughness. The short girl with black straight/wavy hair is my favorite ,she like to do some weird dance moves after every song. However, she can be serious mode when it comes to Dr Tan. The both of them have a sort of spunk like one dances salsa and the other one dances younger dance moves , move those things together and you get SY crew!

Both Aubrey and Glitch's POV  
Once they choose the song( Bass Down Low ) , we moved on to the dance floor . We started to move like it always felt with them, a bit of child yet teen spirt with a hint of something missing. They remind me of a crew we had a while back ,too bad they're gone . Without them we have had a game or be able to dance,man that sucks ... Suddenly a system malfunction happen during the song their tv along with the stage's cam went haywire . Smoke filled the room then a light was shined , two figure stood up. As the smoke slowly cleared we saw the two figures regain balance.  
" ow ow seriously ! I didn't think we go through the tv !. ... Erw erw hold up ,hold up ,play back the track . Where are we ?"


	2. Why all the sad faces?

So I finally came up with the name of the charathers

sanjuanita - black wavy/ straight hair short girl

yanmilene - curl brown hair tall girl

Sanjuanita ' s POV

" ow ow seriously ! I didn't think we go through the tv !. ... Erw erw hold up ,hold up ,play the track . Where are we ?" I said as I tried to help Yanmilene up. First we're dancing and now where in some smoking place . As the smoke cleared up I saw Miss Aubrey and Glitch . Now I knew we were passed out or something . I look over at Yanmilene ,it didn't seem like a dream at all ,because we can't both have the same dream. As I started to brush off my clothes ,I noticed it was change into clothes I drew before . Better than I hoped to be ,... okay okay off track. Everyone in the room look at us as if we were celebrities ,it's kind of creepin me out . I walked over to the dancers slowly ,making my suspenders flop as I walked, whispers growing around the room.

" I don't want to sound mean, but why are we in the game ?" I asked as I walked up the stage, spoting a huge sign with huge bright words saying "Dance Central Live". I might as well be a vampire, because it burned up my sight.

" Not sure shawty but I'd guess it had something to do with the malfunction," Glitch says as he scratches heads and looks down," but I'm glad you guys are back ,now we can -" he says with a smile until Yanmilene interrupted.

"What do you mean back ?, we barely came here a-and we don't even know how to get back!" Yanmilene stutters as she tries to explain. The look of everyone's smile disappear ,but the faces that disappeared in an instant were Glitch's and Miss Aubrey's . I couldnt help but feel bad, I aint sure what their talking about but they shouldnt be sad! In instinct my had landed on Glitch's shoulder .

" Why the sad face G ? It makes you look weird , smile?!" I say trying to make he's smile come back,tracing my smile with the tip of my finger . With that he look like he's old self ;however , that made me see a picture with a bunch of people, it was blurry and was makin ma head hurt. Suddenly both Yanmilene and I , then felt a ring in our head ,like bullet to the head ,my feet growing heavier by the sec .And before i knew it ,I fell to my knees ,only seeing figures moving ,shoutin something I couldn't understand. Every thing filled with blackness.

" Don't worry lil Beat your gonna be okay." Was the last thing I heard .


	3. Sneaky Does Start with S

Miss Aubrey POV

Once we finally had our friends back, they don't remember any of us even me! I not easy to mess. Okay I'm exaggerating but I wish mini me would remember me . I made my bangs cover my bangs once I heard what she said. It must've hurt Glitch the most because its hard to bring him down. Then I saw lil beat, aka the S in SY crew, cheer him up . He then gave her a smile to show he was ok. On the corner of my eye. I see Mini me stare at me ,like she hurt a baby.  
" Darling its nothing , I just had something in my eye. " I then flip my hair and say" Don't ever think I'm weak ,okay? " she then starts to smile . I felt a sound waairbases through the room , like a when you block a mic and it make a high picth noise. Then in a instant her and lil beat fall on floor like they've lost gravity. Glitch quickly grab lil beat and yells to the crew to get help. I look at mini me and see she passed out ,I quickly took action and called Angel.  
" bueno, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle Miss Aubrey ?"

" hello, how can I help you , Miss Aubrey ? " Angel said ,  
" Look, get the agency and tell them to bring an Ambulance ,and bring us to HQ !"  
"Why did you miss up your hair ?"I can tell he was rolling his eyes.

" Nope, an old good crew came back , and while your at it give me a stylist ."I then say ,he then laugh after I hung up.

Yanmilene (aka mini Aubrey )  
POV

5 minutes later  
In HQ examination room

Okay so I hear people talking ,and its annoying when your trying to sleep. So I open my eyes and in my surprise many people are staring at me. SJ is over to my right and it seem many people are trying to get answer out of her . She's giving them a hard time by answering their question with question ,like Meadea at a therapist .hahaha. But I don't complain because who would give answer to bunch off men in black suits. Shoo ! We pass out and they ask us question like we stoled something.

I look over to my right and there is a clear glass ,I see glitch freaking out and Mo tryin to calm him down . Miss Aubrey looks at me with a face of relief while ignoring Angel in the process. Somehow how when I look at miss Aubrey ,I see a picture of me shopping with her at some place ,she was smiling but it's then highlighted by car weird bird. My head starts to hurt a little and the suited men confront me.

I see SJ looking at me then I calm down ,and start answering the irritated people. Apparently they've only got few answers I bet. SJ was laughing in her seat ,like nothing happened. great now I have to deal with these guys

Sanjuanita( lil beat)  
POV

Hahahaha! I don't regret seeing that movie! Now Yanmilene giving them info , so I took the time to go out the door and look around . So once I got a good excuse I left and look around ,man was everything hi-tech. Then at the corner of my I eye I saw a little glow coming from a room at the back,calling me. I shuffle over ,not wanting any one to hear me.  
Inside the room was a huge machine in the center of room ,the light was pink with mixture of blue . I couldn't resist to touch it ;suddenly , the color of pink surrounded me like fire flies and it made it self into a watch on my wrist . The watch had huge words stating DCI ,it had this kind bar that was full,I guess that my energy . It scrolled down showing me contacts like a phone,it was all the crews: riptide,Lush,Hi-Def,Flash4word. The glitterati seem to be broken,but I saw them as lady gagas ,not that hate their cool...  
The watch started to Flash the words " !Memory Lost , caused by Hacker !"  
Shoot! I don't know who this hacker is but if he/ she thinks they can mess with SY crew they got another thing coming! Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Sneaky aren't we?"


	4. A memory that didn't come till now

Sanjuanita's POV

_"Sneaky aren't we?"_

I spun around to find Lima leaning on the door, smirking at me . She walks towards me ,her shoes making a click - clack noise ,echoing around the room. I stood up ,away from the machine ,letting her examine it . Look I know I'm childish but I don't break thing in one sec! Once she reach the machine , she hunched downs and touched the energy core laser- like cage covered with glass. I look away and in the corner of my eye I see her face sadden . I hunch down,surprising her ; although , for some reason I reached my hand out to the energy core box. To my surprise I feel a certain spark within me that made my face grow confused ,yet sad. Lima takes back her arm and looks at me , understanding yet worried. She stretched out her arm and clutching it on my shoulder.

" Can you tell me why everyone ,keep saying that we came here? And what happens that send us away ? " I say with a serious face . I might as will know even though my head hurts in his situation . Lima looks at me then , spots the watch I'm wearing .  
" See that watch you've got there? Well, that used to belong to a great crew with the same as yours ,they were the best agents . One day Dr Tan grew mad " she says as she looks at cieling , i felt lightheaded ," at how you and your partner grew famous along with the other crew. So , once -Are you okay ?!" She says after turning to me , laying on the floor.

Yanmilene must of heard ,because I spotted her during the story . She must've snuck off too and came to hear the story, I can tell her head hurts because she too felt lightheaded . Something about this story , makes me see pictures With blurry pictures yet they were highlighted by a bird .

Lima helped Yanmilene inside ,grabbing her to help her to the energy core. Lima was surprised as she saw the blue light hovering over to Yanmilene ,helping her get a watch. Once Yanmilene recieved her watch , the energy surrounded Yanmilene and I .

Yanmilene POV

Those irritating doctor grew to my last nerve! I hear Lima ,tell SJ a story about us , and it made a pain in my chest. Wow, first the story,then the watch and now this ! Man I wish I knew the end of the story ,...or at least the beginning . We go into our favorite game and we've been_ here all ready ?,?! Crazy right?_

I see the lights surround us , forming into a cylinder visual box . By this time Lima is just standing there as we are about to see something . Suddenly box that says " MEMORY REBOOT".  
A laser was shoot ,a screen flashed and year worth of memory came back .


	5. A Birthday Bash LITERALLY

2 years ago

Yanmilene POV

Wow! I can't believe it we're actually going to get a DANCING GAME! Lima said the creator had designed a game that's going to have playlist of the popular songs with a bit of remixes. Now well show off to those glowing dancers ,if you know what I mean...I'm not hatin it's just that you can't work out with one hand ,bro!

Also here the second news we were given this important job to protect the energy core ! It's the core that controls the system and it also give us our energy to dance . To make our job easier ,they gave us a watch so we can stay alive and stay here and protect the energy core . It the best job , because we get to dance and now were receiving a game . Sooo wish us luck with the core!

Speaking of dancing .. IT'S OUR 1st birthday ! I know what your thinking , WE'RE YOUNGE ! Heh if you were barely here WE'RE older than you! Here let me explain before you go Godzilla all over me ! It's the game world age differences , it based on how long you been here . Sooo yeah . In the corner of my eye I see Glitch getting the attention , heh nows the time to steal it! Hey , I learned from the best .

,,...

Lil Beat POV

Wow ! Time flys like superman , yet so slow like a snail. We've been here for over a year , everyones dancing in the party and I'm kind of chilling on tables after dancing my butt off! In the corner of my eye , I see Glitch getting served by Yanmilene and now he shuffling towards the chair next to me .While he was sitting , he kept mumbling words . Glitch may be a 6 months older than us but we can beat him .

"Got served?" I say pouring him a cup of punch ,while he tries to cool down with his towel. He wasn't that sweaty but just enough to Tire him out .

" Thanks and NO! I just let her win because you girls have emotional problems with losing to us guys ." He says drinking his punch cup.

" Yeah , and Who do you think puts up with your emotional problems , HUH?" I say.

" my Mo-"

" who?"

" my mom .."

" And she is a -"

" a girl..."

" POINT PROVEN! I win !" I say rising my punch . He smiles and rolls he's eyes , that's mostly how our arguments and debates end.

Sizzle!

" Oww " I say ,my watch electrocuted my hand . That grabbed everyone's attention towards me and Yanmilene . The energy core ...

BANG! AND ELECTRICAL SPARKS FLEW! The party room lights darken and then room was surrounded by complete darkness. Suddenly the Main screen lit up , Dr tan picture first appeared . Now I mean Business ...


End file.
